Obligation
by Persona13
Summary: I lost my name, my life, my hopes, my dreams, my fears. I lost everything, due to one young woman. A young woman I can't blame. The Moon Cell offers me a chance, but now I have to kill. So be it, maybe my life isn't meaningless. It doesn't matter. I will win, if only to know why this happened to me. Fate/EXTRA A/U.


All right, continuing with my curent theme of falsehood in my OC, I decided to write this. Please, take note that the 'badass' moments are not going to be prominent, as the Servant Battles aren't the focus of this story.

Please, enjoy.

* * *

Graduation day. After this, it's time to go to college. After this day, real life starts for me…

I can't wait. I don't know exactly what I'm going to do after college, but I have that time to experiment. High school was for planning, college is executing, living is forever, and death is the end. That's all for me. I just have to choose how my 'forever' is intended to be.

" _Greetings, potential Master…"_ What the hell? What was that?

" _Let us see…if you are worthy. Ah, such potential is required for this. Very well. You are chosen…to enter the Holy Grail War."_ I…can't see. Am…am I falling? Yes, it seems I am. Why am I falling? I didn't trip. Ah, I'm losing consciousness. I…understand. Just…why am I so lucid? Why can I think so clearly? So quickly…this seems to be it.

It seems interesting times await me. I smile at the thought. It's the last thing I do. Darkness comes for me…and I face eternity.

" _Young Master, in order to fulfil your desire, I have had to search long and hard in order to find someone who was worthy. Do not be alarmed, Hakuno Kishinami. Your Servant will not be taken from you. You will not face deletion at this moment. Rather, you will be supporting the Master who will be fighting in your place. Yes…let it be so."_

Where am I? What is this place?

" _Do not be alarmed, potential Master. You are safe…for now. Whether that remains has yet to be seen."_

"Okay…what am I doing here?"

" _If you look to your left, you will notice another Master. She should not exist, as per the rules, but she managed to survive and even summon a Servant of her own. However…she decided to attempt to have another be alongside her. In the interest of observing humanity, I have granted her request…and selected you to be her partner."_

"Okay...while I'm still sensible, can you explain what I'm her partner in?"

" _Of course. You have been selected to partake in the War for the Holy Grail."_

"I see…"

" _Now, summon a Servant, if you can."_

"And what, exactly, is a Servant? Just want clarification."

" _A Servant is a partner to the Master, a Legendary Soul, a Heroic Spirit if you will, that fights alongside a Master for the right to claim the Holy Grail. Be warned, should your Servant dies, you will likely follow in their demise."_

"Alright…" A richly decorated door of glass forms before me. A man appears. I realize that something is off about this man, but I can't seem to sense anything special about him. In fiction, I always read about how great beings like this have an inhuman presence that makes them immediately identifiable as superhuman existences. I must admit, I'm rather disappointed.

"I am Servant Saber. I realize that the other person already has a Servant, but there is no reason not to be sure. I ask of you…are you my Master?"

"Yes, it seems I am."

"Very well. I am at your command, please treat me well."

"If you promise to do the same." A gentle smile from my Servant keeps me grounded for just a little while longer.

" _Congratulations, young Master. I recognize your entry into the Holy Grail War. Rejoice, young Master. Your wish will finally come true."_ Why does that sound familiar?

"Master, are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine. I just…got a lot on my mind." Saber nods and says nothing, seemingly in deep thought himself.

"Master!" The other person seems to have lost all strength and collapses. A red glow is coming from her left hand.

Pain. A searing heat is carving something on my chest. Can't worry about that right now. I have to make sure she survives. I have many questions to ask, and she may have the answers I want. I walk over and make sure she is unharmed. Goddamn am I happy that I was forced to learn First Aid in the JROTC by my mother. It is very useful right now.

I check for major breaks. I find bindings instead. So, either she already has a dressing, or she is binding her breasts. I'll prefer to think of them as medical dressings for now.

"Saber, can you tell me how to get to safety?"

"Indeed."

"What are you doing with my Goshujin-sama?" A young woman in very…ah…attention grabbing outfit demands of me.

"I am making sure she is not harmed internally before I attempt to move her. If she does have internal injuries, I wasn't to know now and be able to deal with them rather than learn about them when they get worse. Worst case scenario, she dies of internal hemorrhaging and you disappear without a trace."

"Master, how did you know Servants would disappear if their Master dies?"

"Logic. If you are Legendary Souls, why would you need a partner and why would you be called Servants? Ergo, there must be something that binds you to mortal humans, and the answer I came to was tied existence. If you die, my life will end quickly if the thing that killed you turns to me. What chance would I have of victory against a Legendary Soul? On the other hand, Servants require some kind of anchor to secure their existence on the mortal plane. That anchor is the Master. Of course, I could be wrong, so don't quote me on that." I finish with my examination. "She's fine and able to be moved. If you don't mind, I'll carry her while you two serve as an escort."

"I understand."

"Saber, what do you understand?"

"You are a…Caster, no? Well, Caster, I understand my Master's idea. He will carry your incapacitated Master while we ensure that they come to no harm. Even though we need to protect two people, we only need to defend one area, my Master's path."

"Hmm…okay then! I guess it's alright! I don't want my Goshujin-sama getting hurt…"

"Shall we be on our way?" I have her in my arms, princess-style. Yes, I know that this is a horrible way to carry someone, but we don't have a stretcher. I just have to hope for the best and get her to professional medical attention as quickly-and safely-as possible.

"Of course, Master."

Some odd floating boxes impede our progress, but Saber destroys them with contemptuous ease. "Enemy programs created by the .PH. to weed out weak Masters and to serve as training for those that survive."

"How so?"

"The programs all have data that is added to the victorious Master, colloquially referred to as experience points."

"Wait, let me guess…when the Master gets enough, they level up, getting something that benefits the Servant in the process, making the Servant stronger, which means more programs can be destroyed."

"You are correct."

"Cool."

"We have arrived at the school."

"School? Why is the Holy Grail WAR being held in a school of all places? I understand that it's virtual, but still…a school. A place of learning, of growth, of youth is no place for a battlefield."

"I agree, but this isn't the time for that. We have to get the infirmary."

"You can just call it the nurse's office."

"Infirmary, nurse's office, what's the difference?"

"About a buck ninety-five."

"What?"

"It's just something my grandfather likes to say." As soon as I finish, a young woman with plum colored hair opens the door. Her hair manages to come down to her ankles. That must be a pain in the ass to wash. I can just tell this girl is incredibly kind and loving. I don't know how, I just do. Of course, I could be wrong. And no, it's not an aura around her that I can read. It's more like a gut feeling. She takes one look at the girl in my arms and rushes us to a nearby bed, where I set her to rest.

"I checked for internal injuries, but please check her again, just in case I missed something."

"Of course. My name is Sakura Matou, the NPC created by the Moon Cell to serve as a nurse. I don't recognize you, thus my explanation." O…kay…Can anyone else say minor infodump? Okay, so not really, but still! I would have been perfectly happy to only know her name and job. I didn't need to know why she does what she does. If I did, I would have asked her.

Once the nurse goes to work on the unknown girl, I take a moment to examine my Servant. I don't need any hints to know his actual name. Sephiroth.

I can almost hear One-Winged Angel…wait a minute; I actually can hear the Advent Children version. Damn.

Was I imagining things earlier, or is Sephiroth aware of the circumstances and trying to keep me calm? It would make sense for him to do so, because without a Master, he will fade, and a hysterical Master won't help him at all. Sephiroth valued reason and logic before he went insane, so maybe I summoned the heroic mentality of the man, with the abilities he is known for. Once again, I could be wrong.

"Master, what is your name?"

" **REDACTED** "

Wait. What does that mean?

"Let me try that again. My name is **REDACTED** "

Saber doesn't seem to be amused, and neither am I, to be honest. My name is **REDEACTED**

 **REDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDEACTEDREDEACTEDREDEACTEDREDEACTEDREDEACTEDREDEACTEDREDEACTEDREDEACTEDREDEACTEDREDEACTEDREDEACTED**

I give up. Apparently, this thing doesn't want me to say my own name…say…

I write my name down, hoping that the message will not appear.

 **REDACTED**

I could almost cry. I lose my own identity, all because of a mistake made by a scared young woman. It would be so easy to blame her now, but I can't. Not yet, at least. When she wakes up, I want answers.

Oh well. I guess all I need to do is wait.

Farewell.

* * *

If anyone wants to use any of my ideas, please feel free. Just let me know so I can read it and possibly get some new ideas. Once again, the focus of this is not the fighting, but the identity crisis of the OC. A literal OC.

And if any one has any issue with how I introduced the OC into the Moon Cell, please recite the MST3K Mantra. For those that don't know, it is just a Fanfiction. It could happen, but is extremely unlikely.

And yes, Sephiroth is intentional.

Farewell, my friends.


End file.
